


Synthamon and Sleep

by strangefable



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangefable/pseuds/strangefable
Summary: A soft, post-game moment for the most beloved ladies in Halcyon.
Relationships: Parvati Holcomb/Junlei Tennyson
Kudos: 6





	Synthamon and Sleep

Parvati’s head lulled on her neck, then slowly dropped to Junlei’s shoulder. The chief smiled softly to herself as she heard the light snore coming from her girlfriend. These quiet moments were what she cherished most. She shifted slightly, firming her grip around Parvati’s waist. She turned to press a gentle kiss to the mechanic’s forehead. The tastes of sweat, engine grease, and synthamon lingered on her lips as she pulled away.

She _should_ wake her. They _should_ go to bed. It was late and tomorrow would be another early day. All their days were early days. But Parvati looked so peaceful, and she was warm, all tucked up against Junlei’s side. 

She’d never admit it, but she _had_ felt a little apprehension in those early conversations about physical intimacy. Not any longer. This was all that she found she needed. Sex was an afterthought, hardly worth considering. It was being close that mattered. It was the deep understanding between them.

No one had ever quite understood Junlei the way Parvati did. Never had she felt so seen. Or sane.

She chuckled a little as she remembered their first conversation about Wilhelmina. When she’d let the name slip, she’d been mortified, but Parvati hadn’t batted an eye. Then they’d started naming other things. Together. A shared shorthand.

She shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. She jiggled her shoulder gently to rouse Parvati. “Come along, sleepyhead, this is a terrible place for sleep.”

Parvati squeezed her eyes tight before opening them. She glanced around hazily. “Yeah, all right. You might have a point. Bed?”

Junlei nodded. “Bed.” She pulled them both to their feet and led the way. They walked with their arms wrapped firmly about one another’s waists. Junlei did not stop smiling. Couldn’t if she’d tried.


End file.
